The Theif, The Knight and the sliver Dragon
by Shatterheart
Summary: Kira the theif and Dawn the lady Knight go after the Wildfire gang to revenge the deaths of loved ones. Along the way they meet Talon the dragon. Together they must open the chest of the dragons and stop the Wildfire gang from unleashing the Shadow Army
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The young girl looked up in aw at the king's champion. Sir Vallen. The bravest knight ever in her option. Well besides Lady Kel. The girl watched him unaware she was slowly walking closer. She looked behind her to ask her mother who the man with the flag was but saw the crowd was not as close as she thought. She looked around and ran towards the crowed.

"Ma!!" she cried. Tears where rapidly falling down her cheeks.

"Mama!!" she yelled again. She turned around again and ran into the parade. She screamed as a horse reared.

A pair of large hands grabbed her around her waist and pulled her away from the horses falling hooves. The child looked up at her savior. It was the knight.

"My poor baby!!" yelled her mother and ran up to the knight.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Said her mother crying, holding on to the girl as hard as she could, and stroking her black strait hair.

"It's no problem." Said Sir Vallen and looked down at the girl.

"What's your name?" Asked the large man eyes sparking. He had a kind face with green eyes and the slight signs of a beard.

"Kiranna" Said her mother.

The knight nodded and said "You need to stay with your mother." The girl nodded vigorously.

"Good now run along. I have a king to catch up to. What startling eyes you have." Vallen said.

"Yes. One blue one black. Just like her father." Her mother replied mournfully. With that the knight rode off.

"Never run away from me like that ever again!" scolded her mother.

"Yes ma" replied the girl as she held her mother's hand. When she got home she climbed onto the roof to watch prince Leion ride by on his chestnut pony. Prince Leion was the youngest of 3 princes. 5 years old with hazel eyes and blond hair he would have ladies falling over him in a few more years. "My age!" thought the girl.

Out of nowhere a man with a knife jumped at the prince. A knight fought him off but more men where coming. Another man was just below her house making for the prince. A knife drawn. She leaped from the roof and onto the mans back smacking his head with her fists.

"Leave him alone!! You bad, bad man!" She yelled. The man fell to the ground an arrow in his chest. The girl jumped off just before he hit the ground. She looked around for Faithful.

"Faithful! Come help please!" "_Coming"_Replied the dog. "_Get inside now pup this is no place for you_."

The girl ran inside to find her mother panicking.

"Hide!! Don't come out until the men are gone!" Her mother tapped the wall bricks in a pattern until a crack formed into the wall. Her mother shoved her in. It opened up into a small stone chamber with a bed and some food. The wall facing the inside of the house had a small crack to see through. Her mother covered it with a tapestry.

The girl heard men running into the house and her mother scream for them to leave. A thud. The men walked around the room moving things looking for something. One man moved the tapestry and flung it to the floor not seeing the girls eye. She counted 7 men. The boss man had Brown eyes and short blond hair. His face was shaved bringing out his strong chin. The man was rather large with a strong build.

"Move she's not here." He commanded in a deep voice. The men left.

The girl hit the wall opening it and ran to her mother. She was dead. The girl looked but didn't cry. She couldn't. The child left to tell a knight and said

"I'm going to be a knight! I'm going to be a knight and find them and kill them." The champion replied "Child you can't be a knight you're a girl." At that the girl ran and ran and ran tears finally coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A girl with a pair of black breaches and a white shirt slowly moved two hair pins in a lock.

"Come on, come on...yes!" she whispered as the lock clicked. "Are you coming Silverwing?"

"_Yes I'm coming! Must you always rush me Kira no wings?"_Replied a red hawk with silver wings. Kira slipped into the house to the box on a rather expensive table.

"_We can only carry the money out not the money and the desk."_

"I know, I know! Just give me a feather." Replied Kira. A talon gave her a feather as she lifted the lid off the box.

"Thank you" she whispered not wanting to wake the owners of the house. She took the money out and slid it into the velvet bag. She put the feather into the box. Kira put the lid back on and left the house.

She began to walk down a deserted ally way with Silverwing resting on her shoulder, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"_Shade?" she called with her mind. "Is someone following us?" Yup and he has men in front of you too. _Replied the black cat now at her heels. Kira turned around to find it was prince Leion following her.

"Prince Leion! What a surprise! I'm sorry I don't have more proper clothing on. I was not expecting company." Kira said with a fake smile and a mocking bow.

"You're as charming as ever Halkwing or should I call you Silverclaw? You seem to steal under both names." Replied the prince.

"Oh dear! You seem to be on to me. What shall you ever do about it?" said Kira eyes large with face worry.

"First you will give the money you just stole to me then my men shall put you in hand cuffs and put you in jail." Said the prince eyes level and voice cold. Kira handed Silverwings the velvet bag and he flew away.

"Oh dear that bird took it! Now as for taking me away...you would have to catch me and hold me to do that now wouldn't you?" She said eyes turning into cat eyes so she could see him better in the dark.

"Im surprised Mummy would let he youngest son our of the castle this late!" Leion winced.

"Oh dear! Mummy doesn't know does she? Tisk Tisk! What a rebel son she has!" Kira walked forward swinging her hips. She walked in a circle around him. Kira sighed.

"You know. If you really need better clothing. How on earth do you run in that thing?" Kira brushed the front of his shirt with two fingers. He wore a pair of stiff white pants and shirt. Kira smiled and shoved him with two hands. Leion stumbled and fell into a puddle of mud water staining the whiteness of his shirt.

"There that's better!" Kira said.

The guards ran forward. Kira pulled two elven swords from sheaths strapped to her back. The men backed off slowly seeing the black mist of her gift around the swords.

"She has the gift!" one of the men exclaimed.

"That's impossible!! She can talk to animals! You can only ever have one or the other!" snapped one of the other guards. Kira jumped forward slamming her right foot into his groin. With a clean cut Kira sliced one of the men across the stomach. A black swarm of magic flew over the man swallowing his screams of pain. It swarmed over his body until you could see nothing of the man. His struggles only lasted for a moment before the blackness killed him. The black pulled away and nothing was left. Kira quickly turned and dashed down an ally way, hoping to escape from more fighting. Kira made a glimmer that turned one way and she turned the other way.

Yes! He followed the glimmer._ You just led them to Gore's territory you know. _Meowed the cat. Kira cursed herself. Gore was a rather stupid but violent young man. He got offended easily. Kira had gotten so close to killing him and had almost gotten her self killed so many times he was afraid of her and she didn't go by unless she had to. Kira ran after the prince.

"Well princey I don't think we can let ye go with out ya either dead or you paien' us 'um money." She heard Gore snicker. Kira stepped out into the open. Gore had his men surrounding the prince and the prince's guards where dead .

"Let the silver bird from its cage Gore, or black and blue eyes and her falcons shall turn on you."(Let the prince go or my friends and I shall get him out) Kira said using thief code. At the same time Silverwing landed on one of her shoulder with his mate, Lightwing, on the other.

"Kira, my dear, if the silver bird is set free it shall be a messenger for the Eagle and his mate." Kira thought about what he said (If the prince is set free it shall be a messenger for the king and his wife).

"The silver bird is not a messenger. A pidgin is. If you don't let the bird go falcons and pidgins will tell a cat where to find his mouse." Said Kira coolly. Gore looked shocked and the prince looked down right confused.

Gore turned red and roared "Catch that girl!!"

The men around the prince ran forward. Kira dashed aside and a few of them hit the wall behind her. Kira grabbed the prince.

"Come on! Quick I know where we can hide." She whispered. The prince followed Kiri down and alleyway and to a old abandoned house.

"We can't go in there! Its haunted by the woman who died in there's daughter!" Hissed The prince.

"Fine you can stay there but I'm going into my house so Gore's men don't find and kill me." Kira snapped and walked into the house. The prince hesitated then followed her inside.

"You know that men came in here looking for money and killed the mother when she wouldn't give them any. The story goes that the child starved to death in her mothers arms." Shuttered Leion. Kira laughed.

"Don't laugh as the dead!" said Leion .

"I'm not. I'm laughing at the story. The child is very much alive and well thank you." Kira said opening the wall for the other bed.

"You can sleep in there." pointing to her old room.

"I will be in here." Pointing to the bed in the cave.

"You may go home in the morning." "Wait how do you know the girl from the house?" The prince asked.

"I am the girl from the house." Said Kira her blue and black eyes burning from tears. Kira went into the cave and closed the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kira woke up and opened the wall to find the prince still asleep. Kira walked over and cupped her hands around his ear.

"wake up!!" she yelled. The prince started and opened his eyes to Kira smiling down at him.

"Good since your awake you can help milk the cows and gather eggs for breakfast." Kira handed him a bucket.

"I'm a prince! I don't milk cows!" Snapped Leion. Kira turned and looked at him a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I have two kinds of guests in this house Mr. Rolan. Prisoners which don't get to go home at lunch and get bad milk and stale bread for breakfast, and working guests who help with breakfast and get _to_ go home."

Leion stood up grumbling. "Scamp!" Kira called to the fawn colored dog lying in the door way.

_"Oh come on! I was in the middle of a dream!"_

"Sorry but I need you to round up the cows"

_"REALY!! Ok I'm going, going gone!"_ Cried the pooch from outside.

_Good morning Kira"I heard you all most got yourself killed...again"_Meowed a white cat as she leaped on to the back of the couch. "_Shade really is a bad influence on you I'm afraid."_

_" Oh please! You have almost gotten yourself almost killed plenty times!"_ Meowed Shade from her spot at the fire place.

"_At least I can see my opponent!" Star hissed back. _

_"And your opponent can see you since you stick out like a cat to white for her own good!" Snapped Shade. _

_"Why you little black stupid bundle of fur!!"_

Both cats where now face to face with there backs arched and tails raised.

"Both of you cut it out! Or I will throw you into the pond and you will spend the day playing with Scamp! And shame on you we have a guest and all you two can do is bicker?" Snapped Kira. Both cats lowered there tails and looked down at their paws. Kira briskly walked out the back door with the astonished prince on her heals.

"You have wild magic?" gasped the prince.

"No I just have a way with animals. And no I don't have the gift either. Only men have magic." Kira said bitterly. Kira went back to milking the cows and the prince gathered eggs.

"So if your mother didn't die because of money why did she die?" asked Leion.

"Well your majesty..."

"Call me Leion. Your majesty makes me sound old" interrupted Leion.

"My Mother died because the men where looking for me." Said Kira ignoring him.

"Why would they be looking for a five year old girl? And who?" Questioned Leion.

"Why? I don't know why but I do know who. It was the Wildfire gang..." said Kira said her eyes burning with hate.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Said Leion. "Oh what did you say to Gore when he got all mad and had his men go after you?"Kira laughed.

"I said your not a messenger. But I can be. If he didn't let you go me and my Falcons would go to the sheriff and tell him where he was. And by calling him a mouse I called him scared and he only goes for easy prey."

"Really? Wait you called me easy prey? " the prince asked a bit offended. Kira laughed again.

"_Kira? There's someone coming up the path."_ Barked Scamp.

"Friend or foe?" asked Kira with mind speech.

"_Um...Both?" _Replied Scamp. Kiri swore.

"What? What did I say?" said Leion.

"What? Oh nothing I need you to hide. Quickly!" Kira grabbed his hand and opened the wall. Kiri turned

"ok stay in here and don't make a sound!" Kiri shoved him in and closed the wall.

"Hello!? Kitten? Are you home Kitten?" Kiri winced at the pet name.

"Come in Harry." Kiri heard Leion snicker. She hit the wall sending him a warning. Harry came in and gave her a hug.

"How is my little sister?" He asked. He was not really her brother but he had no family either so they adopted each other.

"Fine thank you." She said breaking away from the hug. "Look now's not a good time."

"What? Why?" He asked plopping him self down next to Shade. Shade hissed her displeasure and raised a paw to scratch him. He leaped of the couch and Shade snapped her tail back and forth in frustration.

"That is one strange cat." Harry said looking at Shade.

"Look. I need to pick up some stuff from Sara ok? So could you come back later?"

"I could come with you!" he said.

"NO! I mean...no. That would be a bad idea since the cops are looking for you more than me right now."

"You right I'll see you later!" He said running off.

"Harry is so nice and yet so stupid." Kira said to Shade.

"Hello? Over here...in the wall." Called Leion.

Kira walked over and put her palm to the wall opening it.

"how do..."

"We should get you home." Kira interrupted before he could ask how she opens the wall. Kira called to Rover her front guard dog.

"Ok you know the drill. Star is coming with me, I will be back tonight I have some shopping to do." She kissed him black forehead and walk out the door with the prince on her heels.

"you are not to tell your parent that I am alive that you stayed in my home or that you saw me. Let every one think I'm blonde an have blue eyes."

"Ok." Was his short reply. Kira was hit by an idea.

"Are their records in the castle? Like of events that happened with gangs?" Kira asked.

"Ya why?" The prince said cautiously.

"No reason." She replied smiling. "I leave you here." She said stopping just before the front gate of the palace.

"See you around." He said walking off. Half way back he turned and waved then kept walking.

_"He likes you!" _Purred Star.

"Does not!" Kira said blushing.

_"You like him back!!" She purred excitedly. _Kira blushed then walked over to the dress store.

_"Since when do you buy dresses?"_ Asked Star.

"Since I started going to balls." Kira said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kira arrived at the palace a few minutes after the ball started, and walked to the front gate. Kira was wearing a silky blue dress that glittered in the full moon. It was a sky blue. It dress was light weight that allowed movement. Her elven swords where strapped to her back under the dress and daggers lined her arms.

"Who goes there!" asked a knight about Kira's age.

"Just a lonely girl hoping for some fun." Kira cooed. She was standing so he could only see half of her the other half was in shadows.

He pulled on his collar as though he was hot. Kira swiped the dust that was on her long blue dress in a very slow manner. Leaning over so he could just she her chest out of the top.

"I-ha-have to watch the-um..-gate." He stuttered.

"Oh! Was that a rat?" Kira asked lifting up the hem of her dress to show her lower legs. The knight looked at them hungrily.

"Well if you don't have anything to offer. Ill be off." Kira said and took a dainty step into the shadows.

"Wait!" He yelled. Kira turned and batted hrber eye lashes.

"You really should stay here with me. Just so no one tries to hurt you." He said coming closer. Kira giggled and he came closer. She held out a finger and beckoned to him. He walked forward fumbling with the laces on his shirt. Kira reached out grabbed his arm and shoved a hand over his mouth. She shoved him to the ground face first and pushed a nerve so hard he passed out. Kira stood and brushed off her dress.

"You brought the rope right?" Kira whispered. _"It's insulting u would consider that I didn't!" _Meowed Shade. Kira laughed and grabbed the rope from her teeth. Kira wrapped the rope around his hands and feet and shoved a scarf in his mouth. He woke up right as she threw him into the watch tower and locked the door.

When Kira walked into the ball room she was amazed. There where thousands of people dancing and talking on the sides. The Leion was on his throne next to his brothers. I walked forward to stand at the back.

_"I thought we where going to get files on the wildfire gang not moon over the prince." _Said Shade bitterly.

"Oh just give me a minute!" Kira sighed. She started to walk to the door when someone grabbed her arm. Kira turned ready to fight. It was the prince. He asked Kira to dance with a glimmer in his eye. She nodded and placed her hands in his. Kira's heart beat started to jump. Sush! she scolded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked smiling.

"I thought i would come see the young rich people. To see who's free. You know." said Kira slyly.

"And you got past the guards how?" He asked looking conserned. Kira laughed.

"Oh he will have some sore wrists soon." She replied. Kira let go and walked into the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kira hurried from the room and ran upstairs.

"Where next?" She asked Shade.

_"I don't know." _Shade meowed. Kira shook her head. They kept walking until they found a girl in breaches and a shirt picking a door. I was about to say something when she opened the door. Kira almost screamed in joy. It was the file room!! Kira walked in behind the girl and closed the door causing her to jump.

"Thank you so much!" Kira said. The girl looked surprised then blushed. Kira smiled and patted her back.

"As I squire I am only here to help the public." The girl said slyly.

"I like you!" Kira replied. "It would be unfortunate if i had to get rid of you.

The girl backed away and Kira noticed a sword ay her hip.

"You have a sword…." Kira said thinking.

"Whats it to you!" The blonde haired girl snapped

"Ah! Your training to be a knight." Kira said. The girl stomped her foot and glared at her.

"so let me guess! ok...your training to become a knight but your failing miserably so you have come in here to look up tricks?" Kira said smiling. The girl plopped down and put her head in her hands.

"What was I thinking?!" she wailed. "I'll never make it!" Kira shifted feet uncomfortable.

"Um...I'm sorry?" Kira reached to pat her shoulder. The girl grabbed her hand pulled down and twisted it.

"OUCH!" Kira screamed.

Kira stomped on ther girls foot and ripped her arm away.

"WHAT WAS THat FOR!?" Kira yelled again. Shade sat down in a red worn chair and swished her tail. The girl drew her sword. Kira drew hers. The girls eyes flashed as she lunged. Kira blocked. It went back and forth for a while until the disarmed each other at the same time. It was Kira's turn to stomp her foot. The girl raised her hand. A green fire bolt fired out.

Chapter 6

Kira's first reaction was to drop to the floor and swear. Kira jumped up and raised her own hand. A shard of black ice flew out nearly hitting the girl.

"You have the gift?" snapped Kira.

"Well duh!" She snapped back.

Kira stuck out her hand "The names Kira Silverhand. Bout time i met my match."

The girl smiled "Dawnstar Gold. Just call me Dawn though." She replied shaking Kira's hand.

"You a Gold? I'm so sorry about your brother." Kira said softly. Dawn's eyes flashed. Her brother Raven had been killed ,about the same time Kira's mother was killed, by the Wildfire gang.

"Thats why I'm here. I'm looking for information on the Gang." Her hands clenched and looked out the window.

"Me too. They killed my mother." Kira said anger bolling up inside her.

"Lets start!" Dawn said looking around.

Kira and Dawn attacked the room reading every scroll in site. Kira sat down on an ugly orange rug.

"This is going to take forever! We need more time!" Kira said smacking the ground. "But we don't have time! I have to train tomorrow and you can't stay!" Dawn said pacing. Kira looked around the room. It had started as a small circular room, but Shade had tripped Dawn and she fell on a book shaped lever opening to a much larger room with even more scrolls. Kira nodded.

"I need to stay in the palace somehow. So i can keep looking with out it looking suspicious_." _

_"Someone is coming_!" Meowed Shade. Kira looked down at her dress. It was to fancy!! Both black and green swirled around her changing it into a plain dress. Kira and Dawn stifled giggles. Kira and Dawn sat in chairs opposite of each other.

"Yes I think you will do well as my maid. We went over the chores right? Good, Good. I will have a bed set up in my room for you. You will start sleeping in my rooms tomorrow night." Dawn said as the door creaked open.

"Shade? What are you doing here? Kira is that you?"

Kira and Dawn both turned. It was prince Leion. Dawn bowed and Kira curtsied

"What are you doing here Leion?" Dawn asked. "No what is she doing here?" Replied Leionpointing to Kira.

"What are all of you doing here?" said a gruff voice from the door. It was Sir Vallen.

"You..." Kira said coldly. She drew her swords. Sir Vallen drew his big broad sword from a silver and red scabbard.

"Girl put the swords away. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Like my mother was hurt!?" snapped Kira anger flashing in her eyes. Dawn pulled Leion out of the way. Kira lunged and Sir Vallen parried. He lunged next and she blocked and swung the other sword stopping it at his neck.

"I hate you." Kira hissed. Shade bit her foot_. _

_"What are you doing!! You don't really want to kill him stupid! Them you'll be hanged for murder_!!" Kira dropped her swords and backed away.

"What did I do? I don't even know you." Said Sir Vallen calmly.

"You didn't save her... Its your fault shes dead!! Yours and the gangs!!" Kira screamed. The knight looked confused.

"My mother was Willow Sliverhand!! She was a Weaver for Pete's sake!! My name is Kiranna Silver hand!!"

The knights eyes looked sad.

"We didn't know." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kira sat. Dawn walked over from her and sat across from her. Kira looked at her. Her eyes!! One was blue one was green.

_"I love your eyes!"_ Kira started it wasn't shades voice it was Dawns.

_"I like yours too!"_ Kira replied. Dawn giggled.

_"This is soooo cool!!" _Kira laughed.

_" I_ k_now!!" Dawn giggled._ Both Kira and Dawn Burst in to fits of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6 Talons POV

Chapter 7

"Silvertalon? HELLO!? SILVERTALON!" The little voice woke Talon from a rather odd dream about two girls in a large human den.

"Go. Away. Pinkey." Talon growled covering her eyes with her long silver scale covered tale.

"Don't call me that!" Whined Pinkfoot.

"Bloodspill wants to see you." Pinkfoot continued. Talon stood shock in her one green and one black eye.

"Id best go then." Talon streached herself out her scaled glittering in the morning light. The reflection bounced off every wall of the well lit cave. Talon walked to the edge and jumped spreading her large wings. Other dragons called out hellos as she flew to old Bloodspill's cave. The dragons lived far away from all humans on the very edge of what was know of the human world. Bloodspill was a 600 year old female dragon who had the sight. The sight tells of the past and future.

She can look into a pool of water and see has is to come but not how to fix it. Talon landed on the edge of the cave and stuttered. This cave was always frost bitten. Ice lined the walls and hung from the ceiling. Very few entered this cave. Talon walked deeper into the cave until she reached a pool. On the other side stood a blind very red dragon.

"Welcome Silvertalon." Bloodspill hissed sending shivers up talons spine. Talon bowed to the great seer.

"Look into my pool child." Talon leaned over to do as the dragon wished. In the pool images of the girl in Talons dream appeared. Talon gasped.

"Ahhh. You have the sight child." The old one said happy. Talon looked harder. Another man had appeared and they where all talking. The girls where ushered out of the room and the Kira girl was put to work in the large library. Dawn went to her room and soon fell asleep.

"These girls you must find. For the ones they seek are holding two young dragons. We must take them back before the cause hard." Bloodspill said. "You must get them."

Talon nodded and left the icy cave. It was time to leave the safety of the dragon caves.


End file.
